


Bite me

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Blood Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: Baz gets hurt and needs bloodThank god for simon....





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I'm done...this took a month....  
> Please comments I don't know what I'm doing lol...

I see the gracefarrie fall now in a ball of flames and I think two my self how pretty it is then I feel my self get throw back then nothing 

I blacked out and when I wake up I spot baz he's knock out and im pretty sure that he's bleeding.(Can vampires even bleed?)

I get up half dizzy and tumble towards him. I know we should be enemies but he shouldn't have to die like this.

Not for me...

"Baz, baz?" My voice is trembling and my hands are on his wound its right his ribs and its a deep hole. 

"Baz? oh god, please be ok" 

I try and shake him a bit and his eyes open he tries to sit up with a groan of pain..

"Baz, your hurt. don't move." I hate how shaky my voice is.

He chuckles and I look at him.

 

His hair is an absolute mess he has multiple cuts and his eyes is swollen, his nose is still bloody perfect and his lips ar-

"Snow, take a picture it would last longer."

I feel my face turn red and look away and move my hand away its a dark red not at all what I thought it would be.

"Y-you need blood right?" I mumble like an idiot and he looks so unsure about if he wants to tell me or not.

He nods and opens his mouth. "A week..."

A week for wh- oh sense he's drank. 

"what do you drink?"

"Rats, its gross I know."

I shake my head and look around, his hand turn my head back to his eyes. 

"There's none of them here snow and its fine." 

He coughs a lot of blood and now I know it's bad, I'm freaking out I stand up and search badly for anything. 

"Simon!" He roars and I stop in my tracks I have never heard him yell like that, and I never want to do it again.

I walk back over to him and I'm in tears I sit next to him and give him another look and now he's sickly pale. 

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't I chose this, so don't you dare..."

I can't stop crying and my head its full with baz's smell. 

"Bite me"

We both look at each other, and we see each other 

"No snow it doesn't work like that"

"Please baz you have to live, I need you."

Now we're both blushing 

"Snow what if I cant stop, what if I hurt you?"

"It cant be as bad as that one time you pushed me down the stairs. "

He laughs,he can laugh! 

I want to make him this happy everyday 

He pulls me into his lap my face now on his shoulder, I take in the sent of him and his breathe on my skin is shaky and warm. 

I feels tongue on my neck and I let a shaky moan..

"Sensitive snow?" He whisper

I reply with a nod and feel his teeth sink into my neck, it does hurt until he starts taking blood. I bite my lip and try and keep my mouth shut he needs this. After a few moments he stop and licks the wound.

I pull back in time just to see his fangs go back to normal (their still sharper than mine) and I look up into his eyes and catch a small glimpse of gold and its beautiful, I've never seen a pretty color...

Snow are you alright? His voice is full of concern 

Im fine it didn't hurt as much as you said so I'm fine

I looks at me like I'm lying (I am but he doesn't need to know)

No place like home he mutter using magic and we appear back to Watford 

We give each other one more look and then we go our separate ways. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following hour I received a box in the on my bed it was wooden and dusted with gold glitter 

I opened it and inside there were two more boxes, I start with the smaller box on the right which is filled to the brim with butter stick.

"Odd" I mumble and wonder who gave this to me

I close that and open the box on the right filled with scones, I can tell they've been spelled because there warm to the touch and I now understand what the butter was there for.

Being as hungry as a bear I go for it and devour the first three scones and butter sticks

Baz walks in and smirks almost happy to catch me in such a mess. Also it's late so he just got back from the catacombs (and from drinking)

"How was it?" I say after swolling the rest of a scone. 

"Fine."He mumbles and sits on the edge of my bed.

Somethings wrong he never sits on my bed 

He looks at me eat and in a way im glad his back in the room.

"Simon are you okay...from today I mean"

"I'm fine. Are you okay, you seem off."

"fine. Let me check the bite." He crawls over and pulls my shirt down.

I let him and god he's cold 

"It's healed." He says in a whisper then he kisses it. My ears get warm and I look at him.

"Baz are you sick or something?"

"No snow, I dont think I can get sick. I realized something down in the catacombs tonight..."

He starts to pull me into his lap and I catch a small glimpse of his eyes their the same vibrent gold from last time but their off. 

"Ba-" He cuts me off with a kiss, it was quick but it made my lips tingle.

"I don't want to fight anymore Simon Snow, I won't do it anymore..."

I've never been a fan of baz but I'm starting to become one..

"I dont want to fight anymore either Basilton pitch..."


End file.
